Amaranthine
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: Bonnie Bennett returns to Mystic Falls to aid her descendent and hopes to make peace with her sister Tessa. However, her hopes for a reconciliation with her sister are dashed when she comes across a ghost from the past in the form of someone with the face of the very man that tore their relationship apart in the first place.
1. Part One: Haunted

**Title:** Amaranthine

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Stefan, Bonnie/Silas, Silas/Qestiyah (one-sided), Damon/Qetsiyah, Mason/Qetsiyah, Matt/Caroline, Matt/Katherine, Tyler/Rebekah, mentions of past Stefan/Elena and Bonnie/Kol, etc.

 **Summary:** Bonnie Bennett returns to Mystic Falls to aid her descendent and hopes to make peace with her sister Tessa. However, her hopes for a reconciliation with her sister are dashed when she comes across a ghost from the past in the form of someone with the face of the very man that tore their relationship apart in the first place.

 **Warnings:** Character Death, Violence, Infidelity, Sexual Content, Non-Canon, etc.

 _ **Author's Note: This is a repost. I am currently working on reposting the majority of my fics slowly but surely. Things that you need to know about this fic are it is AU, Bonnie and Qetsiyah are sisters and the rest will be explained as you read. I did some minor editing but there will likely be a few mistakes still. Thanks for all the support from those who sent positivity during my dark times. Happy Reading!**_

 **Part One|| Haunted**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 2009**_

Bonnie Bennett stood on the doorstep of her descendant's house. The last time that she had set foot in Virginia had been in the sixties when she had helped the woman with both her powers and the college protests that she had spent her college years organizing. Now Bonnie had been called again for a much more serious means of assistance.

Bonnie knocked on the door and waited. After a moment she heard noise coming from inside of the house and the door was opened revealing Sheila Bennett on the other side. Bonnie smiled at the younger woman, for she was younger than Bonnie though Sheila appeared older in appearance. Bonnie had lived through centuries of time, over two thousand years, but out of all of her descendants Sheila had always been her favorite.

As Sheila moved forward, leaving the security of her home in order to embrace Bonnie, Bonnie hugged her in return. "Hello Sheila," she said, "You're as beautiful as ever." Bonnie was telling the truth as she looked at the woman who stood before her in a tan dress and brown cardigan. Her short hair was curled and her pink painted lips were lifted up into a smile that she reserved for Bonnie.

Sheila sighed happily as she stepped back. "There's no reason for you to flatter me," Sheila said, "We both know that I am an old woman now."

Bonnie laughed. "You're still beautiful," she said, "And you aged rather gracefully." Bonnie had wanted to age, to die a natural death in her time, even though the life expectancy had been much shorter for people then. However, she had been robbed of that choice long ago.

Sheila stepped to the side and motioned for Bonnie to enter. It was odd seeing Bonnie so much the same and yet changed to fit the times. Last time she had scene Bonnie she had been in a checkered sack dress dancing to The Miracles. It was a far cry from the black jeans, black and white lace crop top, and the black leather jacket she now wore. It was surreal to think that once upon a time Bonnie had been her best friend. "Come in," she offered. Bonnie stepped over the threshold and into the house. "You grew out your hair," Sheila said, "I like it."

Bonnie grinned reaching up to touch her long dark curls, she had pinned back to one side. It had been in a short bob the last time that Sheila had seen her when they were together in the sixties. "I like to switch it up every few decades," Bonnie said as she walked around the house.

Bonnie walked into the living room and stopped in front of the fireplace. She picked up the picture of her and Sheila that sat on the mantle. Sheila had been much younger then, only seventeen, and though the woman had changed in appearance Bonnie aside from her hair had remained the same. After so many years of being what she was, she was used to seeing people around her age, and grow old and die. However, that didn't mean that it hurt any less when she lost someone.

Sheila had been the closest thing to a sister that Bonnie had had after she had lost her own sister and while seeing her made Bonnie happy it also reminded her of Sheila's mortality and her own immortality. It reminded her of the fact that there were decades of people that she had loved and that had loved her that she had had to let go of or watch perish.

"How have you been, Sheila?" Bonnie asked, turning to the woman as she returned the picture to its place.

"Fine," Sheila said, "Just getting used to living alone now that Gregory has passed and trying to not to work too hard at Whitmore. But this isn't a social call, so there isn't much time to catch up." Sheila walked deeper into the room and sat down on the couch. "This is about the Town Council," she said, watching Bonnie closely as she spoke, "They mean business this time. They are starting a crusade against the supernatural and when I say the supernatural I mean all of us; vampires, werewolves, and-"

"Witches," Bonnie finished and Sheila nodded.

"I have an ally among them," Sheila explained, "Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes. She understands our role in things that witches have been protecting this town for a long time, and has agreed to keep my secret but it won't be long before I am suspected. Contrary to what this town likes to cover up the burnings of our people that happened here weren't so long ago."

Bonnie frowned, looking down at her feet as she thought about Emily. She was still guilty over the fact that she hadn't been able to save her. "So what are your plans?" Bonnie asked.

Sheila shrugged. "I have none as of yet," she said, "I am just trying to call as many people to come down as I can. I am older now, and my powers aren't what they used to be. I'm not strong enough to fight this on my own."

"You won't have to," Bonnie said, seriously, her eyes looking up to meet Sheila's.

Sheila smiled. "Funny," she said, "That's what that sister of yours said when I called her. As reckless as that one is she agreed to come as soon as I asked."

Bonnie swallowed. "You asked Tessa to come?" she asked, and then, "How is she?"

"You'll know for yourself soon enough," Sheila said, "She's coming down with Lucy. As much as you two like to ask about each other you'd think you would have made up by now. How long has it been now?"

"A very long time," Bonnie whispered, her face falling. She had received the call from Lucy that had warned her of her sister's presence in Mystic Falls and the reason behind it. So much time had passed since Bonnie had lost both her sister and her first love that there were days that went by where she had been able to escape thoughts of either, and dark times where she had been able to take out her pain in ways she wasn't proud of. She had been able to love others as a sister as she had Sheila, and there had been men that had entered her life that had come close to closing the hole in her heart that her first love had left but she was reminded after speaking with Lucy that the wounds that Qetsiyah and Silas had left were still raw and real even after all of this time.

"When I was younger," Bonnie murmured, "She used to call me her little dove. She said I was soft and frail and when I spoke it was no louder that the cooing of a dove. I didn't like it. I didn't want to be frail and weak and sick all the time like I was. I wanted to be strong and powerful, like her. Just like her." Bonnie looked out the window, her thoughts lost in the past. "After we stopped speaking," she sighed, "I missed it. I still miss it."

Sheila stepped forward and placed her hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "You're not frail anymore," Sheila said, "Even if you didn't want it she gave you that gift when she made you what you are. And even if you didn't realize it when I was younger, I wanted to be strong and powerful like you."

Bonnie laughed. "Well you are," she said, "And you're a much better woman than I ever was besides."

"You always sell yourself short," Sheila chastised, "How about we have a drink and I'll tell what the town's been up to."

"I thought they say small towns never change," Bonnie said, as she followed Sheila into the kitchen.

"All things change with time," Sheila commented, "But I'm sure you know that."

Bonnie reached up and touched the little silver dove that hung from the silver chain around her neck. A gift that Tessa had given her in happier times. It was preserved by magic so it never faded or tarnished in two thousand years, not the way their relationship had. "That is true," Bonnie sighed, "I do know."

 **:::**

 _ **Byzantium, Greece, 365 B.C.**_

 _"The emperor lifted his dagger, and plunged it into his own breast," the storyteller said, adjusting his chiton and stroking his graying beard with his thick fingers, "And in doing so, he was finally able to join his beloved, in death."_

 _The crowd that had gathered applauded and began to throw gold coins into the clay pot that sat in front of the man, at his feet. As the crowd thinned, one girl remained seated, waiting for the others to disperse. When the crowd had all but disappeared her own brown hand reached out and dropped three gold coins into the pot._

 _The storyteller smiled at the girl, as her green eyes met his blue ones. "The third time I have had the pleasure of your company in as many days," he said, "Do you find my stories that enjoyable?"_

 _The girl laughed, uncovering her hair and face, draping the blue cloth she had unwrapped from around her over her shoulders. It was rare that she was well enough to go out and she loved to hear him so much, that she wanted to take advantage of the brief stint of good health that her body was allowing her. "I had hoped to go unnoticed," she said, "I could not help but return once I had come once. These people, they just sit here and listen to you for hours. No matter how much I watch you myself I cannot name exactly what holds their interest so."_

 _"There interest comes from a need to escape reality and see into the unknown," he said, "There is no trick to telling a story. You simply must believe what you are telling, and then the only thing left is to make people see what you want them to see. The only trouble I find is in that with most, if you do not catch their interest in the first few minutes then your audience is lost to you."_

 _"I used to write poetry as a girl," she said, "But the art of storytelling has always fascinated me above all else. I am of the same mind as Plato, I believe in the oral tradition rather than the written word. I have just always found it very hard to get those around me to sit still long enough to listen." She was usually interrupted by her own coughing and fatigue._

 _When she had turned sixteen she had been diagnosed with phthisis. No one had expected her to live more than a few weeks. It had been nearly a year, some days were good and others were bad but there was never a time when her illness didn't weigh on her. It kept her isolated and kept her body too weak to use her own powers._

 _The storyteller laughed regaining the girl's attention, and giving the girl a wink. "You have a lovely voice," he said, "Very soft, very calming. And you are exceptionally beautiful. You could do it if you wished. Simply do as I said and if you ever become unsure then come back as you have done and watch."_

 _The girl nodded. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped as she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder._

 _She looked up and smiled at her older sister. "Qetsiyah," she greeted, "Have you and Amara gotten what you have come for?"_

 _Her sister nodded smiling in return. Qetsiyah held up the basket full of pomegranates and beamed down at her. "We have lamb as well," she grinned, "All of my favorites."_

 _The girl rolled her eyes as stood to her feet. "So much fuss over your departure," she said, "I am just glad my appetite has returned and I can take full advantage of our parents spoiling you."_

 _"You are spoiled every day, Bonfilia," Qetsiyah reminded her, "Besides don't act as if you will not miss me. I know that you will be lonely since I am taking Amara as well, but I have to learn to control and use my powers. I will be able to do that with the Travelers."_

 _Bonfilia nodded. "Yes," she said, "And as mother always says, power yields to power. Since I cannot take advantage of the power our line has to offer then you must." She turned back to the storyteller and smiled. "Thank you," she nodded at the man, "I will return again soon."_

 _He nodded in turn. "I would expect no different," he said._

 _She stood and fell into step with her sister, Qetsiyah's handmaiden walking slightly behind them carrying the larger of the load of their purchases._

 _Bonfilia had been dreading her sister leaving with The Travelers for two weeks. Her parents had discussed the matter at length and had decided it was time for Qetsiyah to hone her gifts. While she was happy for her sister she would miss her terribly. She had no friends and because of her illness she was often bedridden. Qetsiyah was her constant companion and she dreaded the coming loneliness. Her only solace during the day was found in front of the storyteller._

 _Byzantium was not such a terrible place, she simply could hardly take part in it being trapped in her home. In truth the safest place for Qetsiyah was with The Travelers now that her powers had surfaced completely. Without control it was dangerous and Qetsiyah was often led by emotions which meant that she was prone to spontaneous bursts of magic._

 _Still their city was one that was accepting of their power. Byzantium was believed by its citizens to be under the protection of the goddess Hecate and so their family and the others like them were viewed by the humans as demigods and worshipped because of their abilities. It was likely the riches that that status afforded them that kept Bonfilia's health up as much as it was even with her illness._

 _Bonfilia bowed in respect as they passed the statue of Hecate that had been erected in the city's center, her sister doing the same._

 _At times Bonfilia felt like a failure to her line as she had powers that were great, but they did damage to her weak body whenever she used them. She wanted Qetsiyah to be great, she didn't want to hold her sister back and so she rested enough so that her illness would not hinder her for at least a few days and her sister could depart in good spirits. "I will miss you, you know," Bonfilia said, "Every time I breathe I will ache with it."_

 _"I would stay if I could and I will visit whenever I can," Qetsiyah insisted, "But you must promise to write me. Whenever you feel up to it, you must. How can I learn a thing if I don't know without a doubt that you are alive and well?"_

 _"Very well," she agreed, taking her sister's free hand in her own, "I will write and I will even write of the storyteller's stories as to entertain you. For anyone else I would not go to such troubles, it is only because I love you."_

 _Qetsiyah leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "And I adore you, mikrí̱ adelfí̱," she said, "My love, my sweet little dove."_

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 2009**_

Tessa Bennett, once known simply as, Qetsiyah, listened to the sound of her sister sleeping in the guest room that Sheila had offered her. She and Lucy had only just arrived after driving all night from Missouri. She reached out and grabbed the door knob and opened the door slowly, her mind lost in memories. Every time that she looked back on it, she found a new hint from a moment that had passed between them all that should have revealed the truth to her.

She remembered the night that Silas and Bonnie had met. She had foolishly been relieved that Silas seemed to like Bonfilia; that the two would get along. It was laughable now that she had not seen it, the way that Silas had reacted to her, the way that he could not keep his eyes off of her and that was before their engagement had even been announced. It was obvious. If she had just seen his interest, she could have kept herself from even getting entangled with him, she could have stopped the betrayal before it happened, and he could have as well, if he had simply told the truth. It had not been love that had tied her and Silas together, only respect, friendship, and power. She could have let him go, would have, especially for her little dove's sake.

Tessa walked into the room quietly stopping in front of the bed that rested in the middle of the room. She had watched her sister sleep many times before, long ago when they were human. But this was not the frail sick little creature that Qetsiyah had watched over. She was stronger, harder, and more powerful. She was no longer her little dove.

It was true that Qetsiyah had been in love with the idea of Silas, but it was Bonfilia that was the true love of her life. Bonfilia that was her other half, and Bonfilia that she would have turned herself inside out to make happy. Bonfilia that she missed whenever she breathed.

That was the reason she both didn't understand the betrayal and did. She understood the lies because she knew that Bonnie had not wanted to see her in pain, and yet she didn't understand the lies as she knew that Bonnie had known, still knew, that were she told the truth that she would have given up Silas just to see Bonnie smile. But what was done could not be undone, just as Qetsiyah could not undo the actions she had taken against her sister in her grief.

But still Tessa had gotten no satisfaction from watching Bonnie suffer, because she had never enjoyed seeing her sister unhappy, even her own unhappiness didn't allow her to enjoy it.

Tessa reached out and stroked Bonnie's face with her fingertips. Her plan had been to come to Mystic Falls, destroy that council and leave. But things were not that simple. While Qetsiyah had no qualms with murder not only would Sheila not allow it, but the deaths would either cause suspicion or prove that the council's fears had been valid all along and a war would be raged.

They had to be smart, infiltrate the town slowly and gain information. Sheila had already made plans to act as their guardian an enroll Bonnie into school so that she could befriend the children of the council members and Lucy had gotten a waitressing job at Mystic Grill thanks to Sheila's pull as well. That left Tessa, and she would be interning in the office of Mayor Carol Lockwood, leader of the council, her objective was to get into the woman's good graces.

It would be easy. Tessa could manipulate with the best of them, as could her sister so she had discovered when she had checked on her over the years. As a human Bonfilia had been so giving and loving and full of light. But as an immortal her past was almost as dark as Tessa's own. It pained her that she had left her sister to deal with the eternity that she had cursed her to alone, even if her reasoning had been valid to her and sound.

That was the main issue that Tessa had with the time that it would take for them to bring the council down, her sister's presence. They would be living under the same roof after spending so much time apart, time in which nothing between them had been resolved. And even if Tessa got no real pleasure from seeing her sister suffer, she still resented her, and a part of her hated her. She was at a stalemate. She could no longer act against her sister and yet she could not forgive her either.

 **:::**

 _ **Byzantium, Greece, 365 B.C.**_

 _Silas had very little interest in meeting Qetsiyah's sister. However, he was very pragmatic in nature and so he knew that getting her sister's approval would be helpful to him in the long run. He cared for Qetsiyah deeply. He did not believe in love in the romantic sense of the word, but felt that he loved her as much as he was capable of loving another person. They went well together, they were equals in the sense of their power and had similar dispositions. The match would be beneficiary to their families as well, there was history there and all and all it was very practical._

 _When Qetsiyah had approached him with the idea of the immortality spell he had not understood why she was so adamant about the creation. They cared for one another, but not in the way in which an eternity together would be appealing to him. However, once she had told him about her sister's illness, Silas had understood._

 _In her time with The Travelers, other than magic, and the arts, Qetsiyah had spoken of little else outside of Bonfilia. She adored the girl that much was clear, and when they had gotten news from her mother that Bonfilia was not as well as she would have had Qetsiyah believe, the witch was beside herself at that thought of losing her. She had approached him with the idea for the immortality spell the next day. Silas had been hesitant and even Qetsiyah promising to provide immortality for him as well as herself and Bonfilia had not remedied that, and so she then had insisted that once he met Bonfilia he would understand._

 _It was for that reason, that she and Silas had made the journey by horse and cart to Byzantium. Even if their time there didn't end in Silas agreeing to the spell, he hoped that he could ingratiate himself Bonfilia at least._

 _Though, it had not been announced yet, he and Qetsiyah were engaged to be married. Her father had approved the match and so he was not worried about the mother. The real problem lied, as far as he was told, with her sister, Bonfilia. Their father had told him through letters that Bonfilia was extremely attached to her sister and from the stories Qetsiyah had told him of her and the letters that Qetsiyah had sent home to her sister Silas knew the attachment was mutual. Both parents had told him that even if Qetsiyah loved him, if he did not have the approval of her sister then he would not have Qetsiyah's approval. "They are two sides of the same drachma," the father had said, and as Silas had always trusted and took counsel with him, he decided to take his counsel in this as well._

 _That was why he followed Qetsiyah across the court yard of her childhood home to the corner where her sister was telling tales by the fire. She apparently was fond of the practice, and had taken to doing so when she was well enough. The townsfolk loved it and it made her sister feel less lonely so Qetsiyah approved. However, Silas had never liked spoken tales, but Silas thought that if he sat with the others and acted interested, it would be the step he needed in the right direction in winning the younger girl's approval._

 _"She is extremely sensitive, my little dove," Qetsiyah told him, "So you mustn't challenge her." He knew what she was getting at._

 _That was how he showed his interest in women, genuine interest anyway. He challenged them, pushed their buttons. Most of them broke and became embarrassed and he lost interest rather quickly. She was likely trying to save her sister the humiliation. She needn't bother as he was of no mind to harass a frail sick girl who liked to hear stories. "Very well," he said, "I will be sure to be the perfect gentlemen."_

 _Qetsiyah gave him a skeptical look but didn't comment. He smirked as they came upon the edge of the crowd just as Bonfilia was finishing her tale. The crowd applauded and he was certain it was more to do with them not wanting to displease the hosting family than with them enjoying the tale._

 _The view of Bonfilia was obscured by so many people, but the crowd parted as they made their way to the forefront. He heard her laughter first, and the sound of it made is stomach clench and gave him pause. He hesitated, causing Qetsiyah to grab his arm and pull him forward._

 _He followed with more reluctance this time. As they stopped in front of the girl that was still seated in front of the crowd, Qetsiyah looked her over and greeted her fondly. "Sister," she said, "I have missed you. I did not expect to see you looking so well."_

 _The girl stood and beamed at Qetsiyah, embracing her tightly without hesitation. "It is your presence," she said, "My health always returns when you do. You are my panacea. Come and sit. I have been practicing my tales. I am almost as good as the storyteller now."_

 _"There is someone I would like you to meet first," Qetsiyah said, as she pulled away from her sister and nodded toward him, "This is Silas."_

 _As she turned toward him, finally he looked at her. He swallowed. He had seen her once before he realized. On their trip over. She had been at the spring that ran by the crossroads getting water. He had thought her some sort of dream or apparition, for to him she was that beautiful. It had not mattered then, he had pushed it out of his mind for he had other more pressing matters to see to, and he had doubted that he would ever see her again. But there she was in front of him, like some sort of raging fire, burning so brightly that he found that could not look directly at her. She did not look ill to him, nor like a dove, but a phoenix rising from the ashes._

 _"Hello," she said politely, "I have heard much about you. I am Bonfilia."_

 _He wished he had never seen her face again, and now he had heard her voice, her laughter. It was worse than when she was just some unattainable beauty on the roadside that he dare not even hope to want or think it possible to see once more. But to have her there, in front of him. And she would always be there, now that he had silently made up his mind that he would work with Qetsiyah on the spell that would save her from the death that illness condemned her to. Yet she was still unreachable for another reason altogether. No, Silas did not believe in romantic love, but just her existence could sway him._

 _He felt Qetsiyah nudge his side and he cleared his throat. "Hello," he said, finally looking at her to meet her gaze, regretting it a moment later, "A pleasure to meet you."_

 _She bowed politely and retook her seat, her face seemed impassive and he wanted to change her expression somehow. To make her smile, or rile her up. To inspire any type of emotion that would make her pay for the sudden turmoil she had caused in him._

 _"Come, Bonfilia," Qetsiyah said, sitting before her sister and pulling Silas down to sit beside her, "Tell us one of your tales. I am sure that Silas would delight in hearing one."_

 _In truth Silas preferred to read alone, or at least he had, and Qetsiyah knew as much. However, he knew that Qetsiyah wanted them to get along which was likely the reason that she had asked. But that was not the reason that Silas now wanted to hear one._

 _"Really?" Bonfilia asked, raising an eyebrow, "I have been told by you more than once that he prefers to read alone and has always frowned on the oral tradition. So perhaps, I should spare him." It was clear she was teasing her sister about knowing such details about Silas' personal habits but Silas only cared that Bonfilia had remembered that detail herself after being told._

 _The pale blue dress Bonfilia wore contrasted with her skin in a way that seemed to make her glow as she smiled playfully at Qetsiyah, whose own expression became murderous. She looked at the girl as if to say, "I told you to behave." To which Bonfilia responded with a wink of the eye._

 _Silas was pleased she had started the game, for his next words would not be seen by everyone as genuine interest in Bonfilia, though they were an expression of just that. "Perhaps you should ask the source before you make your assumptions," he said._

 _"So you deny it then," Bonfilia asked, her attention turning back to him, "And are by extension calling my sister a liar?"_

 _"Bonfilia," Qetsiyah chastised, though the crowd laughed. They were quite used to Bonfilia's antics by now and found that she was a great source of entertainment. After Qetsiyah's departure a friend of her mother's had come to help take care of the girl on the days where her illness got the better of her and sometimes Bonfilia would tell her magnificent tales that she told to others. As the word spread, more people began to come, to listen to her tales and to take care of her in turn._

 _"No," Silas said, giving Qetsiyah a comforting look so that she would know that he was not offended, "She is right. I do prefer to read alone but that is merely because I have yet to meet a good storyteller. One that can keep me invested in the tale from beginning to the end."_

 _The playfulness left Bonfilia, and her face suddenly became serious. "I see," she nodded, "I was told by the storyteller in the market place that if you do not engage the audience in the first few minutes of the tale then you have lost them completely. But for someone who frowns on the oral tradition like you, I would guess however, it would be the first few seconds."_

 _Silas grinned, but nodded. "That would be a correct theory," he said, "It is not fair that you know me so well and yet I know very little of you."_

 _"That is because Qetsiyah writes to me of little else and you are rather easy to read," she responded, giggling as her sister glared at her, "Actually, you remind me of a character from a story about…death."_

 _"Death?" He asked. She nodded, and Silas didn't realize that the crowd was suddenly paying close attention to him. "In what manner?"_

 _"Well," Bonfilia said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and leaning forward slightly, "On a night much like tonight a man came to a crossroads while traveling near Athens. This man...in appearance looked almost exactly like you."_

 _Silas tried to feign disinterest but slowly she was pulling him in. Between her voice, her beauty, and the intriguing aspects of her tale it was impossible for him to look away. "Like me?"_

 _Bonfilia nodded. "And on that same night," she said, "While walking along the roadway he came upon the very personification of death himself, Thanatos."_

 _Suddenly Bonfilia had the whole crowd's attention, though some were still watching Silas, surprised at how easily she seemed to hold someone who frowned upon the oral tradition captive. "Had he come for him?" Silas inquired._

 _Bonfilia titled her head to the side and then back again. "Yes," she said, "And no." She reached out and wrapped her hand around his wrist, pulling it so that she could place it in her free hand palm up. "You see," she said, tracing a line down the center of his palm with her index finger, "The palm of his hand bore Death's mark and so at birth and before the man was meant to reach Hades, he belonged to Death."_

 _Everyone leaned forward and waited for her to finish her tale. Even Qetsiyah looked fascinated and she usually dismissed Bonfilia's tales as she had heard most of them multiple times. "In what way was he bound to death?" Qetsiyah asked, as Bonfilia dropped Silas' hand, "Was he forced into the Underworld? Would he ever be able to escape?"_

 _"I have forgotten myself," Bonfilia sighed, "Silas does not like spoken tales. I am afraid I must refuse to continue to bore him."_

 _Qetsiyah rolled her eyes as she realized what her sister had done. "Really, Bonfilia," she frowned. "You've proven your point. He's been drawn in. The least you could do is finish the tale, mikró peristéri mou."_

 _"Just because you and the others insist on it," Bonfilia shrugged, "Does not mean that Silas wishes for me to irk him further, polyagapiménoi adelfi."_

 _Qetsiyah opened her mouth to speak but Silas shook his head, silencing her. "I am a man that can admit when I have been bested," he said, "I have been taken in by your tale and I beg of you to finish it. There is even a drachma in it for you if you can keep me interested until the very end."_

 _"Only one?" Bonfilia pouted, causing her sister to grab a grape from a nearby bowl, as their mother had laden the courtyard with food, and toss it at the girl. The crowd laughed when she caught the grape in her mouth._

 _He became temporarily distracted as she smiled at him, but shook it off quickly. "We can negotiate the price once you have finished," Silas offered._

 _"Very well," Bonfilia conceded, as she went on with her tale._

 _Silas did not think that he would have any issues getting along with Qetsiyah's sister at all, and that was to be the biggest problem._

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2009**_

Bonnie Bennett sipped the coffee from the mug that Sheila handed her as she looked over the list of town council members and studied that names of their children, the ones that she would be forced to befriend once she began attending Mystic Falls High School.

"Hecate, knows I am too old for this shit," Bonnie muttered to herself, ignoring as Sheila snorted out a laugh as she sipped her own coffee.

"Just remember I would do the same for you," Sheila commented, as she stuffed the essays she had spent the night grading into her briefcase.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at her but didn't comment as she crossed her legs and set down her coffee. She adjusted the causal rose heather dress that she was wearing as the movement had caused the ruched crossover skirt to ride up slightly. She wasn't sure what high school students wore customarily but decided they would just have to deal with her dress and the lace up gladiator sandals that she was wearing as well. "I've never been to high school so it'll be an experience at least," she said.

She had never felt the need to attend school. The idea bored her as being what she was she learned things rather quickly and the changing times never bothered her much. She had experienced more history than they taught in much school. She had been immersed in more cultures and spoke more languages as well. Besides she felt that there were better things she could be doing with her immortality.

"That's one way of looking at it," Sheila shrugged, sounding amused.

Bonnie went back to looking over the names and her eyes stopped when she reached the name Salvatore. She frowned and was about to ask Sheila about it when she heard footsteps entering the kitchen.

She looked up and watched as her sister walked into the room. It was the first time she had seen her sister in some time, but Qetsiyah looked much the same. She adverted her gaze as her sister's eyes bore into her.

Tessa eyed Bonnie before she turned and smiled at Sheila. "Good morning, Sheila," she said.

"Good morning," Sheila said, looking in between the two of them warily. "If you two are planning on fighting then I only ask that you do it outside. I like my furniture just fine and I would rather you not break it."

Bonnie gave Sheila a look, before her expression turned affectionate. "No one is going to break your furniture, Sheila," she said, "Or should I call you Grams since that's what we're telling people now?"

Sheila huffed and gathered her things. "I'm leaving," she said, "You two play nice."

Bonnie watched her go, until she was out of sight. Sighing, she looked back down at the list of names.

"Hello sister," Tessa said, calmly, realizing that she would have to be the one to break the silence. It didn't surprise her as Bonnie had tried more than once to find her and clear the air between them. However, after being rejected so many times it was clear the Bonnie had gotten tired of trying.

Bonnie looked up at her and nodded. "Qetsiyah," she greeted. She was wearing an oversized white button up t-shirt covered in silver stars, thigh high black boots, and a pair of black leggings. Bonnie raised her eyebrow at the clothing choice. She opened her mouth to comment on Tessa's choice of wardrobe for her first day as an intern but her mouth shut as she remembered they no longer had that kind of relationship. "Where's Lucy?" She asked, more to fill the silence than out of curiosity.

Tessa laughed but there was no humor in it. "To think we were once so close and now we can't be in the same room without a buffer," she said.

Bonnie couldn't help but roll her eyes at the comment. "It isn't as if I did not attempt to reach out to you, Qetsiyah," Bonnie sighed, "You cannot speak to someone who refuses to listen. I got tired of trying."

Tessa felt as if she were being attacked even though she knew that was not Bonnie's intention. Still she immediately when on the defensive. "Perhaps I didn't wish to hear your lies," Qetsiyah spat.

"I never lied to you," Bonnie said, standing from her seat, "You're the one who didn't tell me about the spell. And if I hid the extent of my illness from you it was so that I would not cause you pain. And as for Silas-"

"Don't," Qetsiyah said, holding up her hand.

Bonnie shook her head and threw up her hands. "You love to call me a liar but the sad fact is that you don't wish to hear the truth," she said, "One day you are going to ask me and you will be ready to _really_ hear me, sister. Just hope on that day that I still care enough about regaining what we have lost to tell you."

Tessa watched as Bonnie left without a single glance behind her.

 **:::**

 _ **Byzantium, Greece, 365 B.C.**_

 _Qetsiyah frowned as she watched Bonfilia sleep. There were good days and bad days in terms of her illness. The day had been bad. There were cloths full of blood that Bonfilia had coughed up in a pile on the floor and due to her fatigue she had been in bed all day._

 _She was losing weight as well, something that her lack of appetite was not helping to alleviate. As her sister slept Qetsiyah allowed herself to cry. She could not cry while Bonfilia was awake, as she didn't want to burden her with her tears._

 _Qetsiyah jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder and wiped at her eyes frantically before she turned and faced Silas. "The spell has to get done," he said, "She cannot die. It is not an option."_

" _Do you think I do not know that?" Qetsiyah frowned, "I cannot exist in a world in which she does not. Either we both live or we both will die."_

 _Silas's frown deepened. "What do you mean by that Qetsiyah?"_

" _I know I have a duty to you," she whispered, "That I promised to be your wife. But she is my other half. She has been my constant companion for my whole life. I cannot be without her. If we do not finish the spell in time, or her condition does not get better…I will take my own life."_

" _More of a reason for us to finish the spell," Silas said squeezing her shoulder._

 _She thought that perhaps he might try and talk her out of her choice to end her life but she realized as she looked at her sister, that were she awake Bonfilia was the only one that would. She was the only one that cared for her enough to do so. "We will finish it," she nodded, definitively, "We will save her."_

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 2009**_

The only reason that Stefan Salvatore was looking forward to his first day of school after the summer was due to the fact that it would get him out of the house and away from his father and his brother. His mother had finally lost the battle to cancer during the start of the summer last year and in the interim between grieving and moving on, his father, Giuseppe, had taken to obsessing over the supernatural.

It had started with him unearthing some town legends and had gone on from there. Stefan thought the whole thing was ridiculous and an excuse not to think about their recent loss and so he attempted to stay as far away from it all as possible. It helped that his father and the council were attempting to be closed mouth about the whole thing and that made it easier for him to ignore the fact that it was even happening.

His brother on the other hand was embracing the idea. Damon had spent his entire life attempting to please their father and be seen as the better son. However, it wasn't until recently when Damon had decided to work with the council that he had gotten the opportunity.

Stefan didn't buy the idea that the supernatural existed. He was of the mind that if it had they would have encountered it in some form by now. But no matter what he said to his brother or his father there was nothing that could be done to dissuade them.

Stefan sighed as he walked over to his locker. He decided not to think about what was going on at home and focus on school. Perhaps he could manage to feel normal again.

As his locker popped open he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and smiled at his best friend, Caroline Forbes, and her boyfriend, Matt Donovan, who stood close behind her. "Hey, Care," he said.

"No time for greetings," Caroline said, her tone immediately serious, "There are two major points of concern that need to be addressed. The first being that Elena is going around school looking for you…meaning she has gone from depressed and cookie dough eating mode to stalker mode and will likely spend the whole school year trying to win you back."

Stefan ran a hand over his face. He had broken up with Elena Gilbert, when his mother's sickness had gotten worse because he wanted to focus on his family. Everyone had assumed that once his mother had gotten better that he and Elena would get back together. But she hadn't gotten better and so everyone had assumed that once Stefan had mourned her death that he and Elena would get back together. But he had mourned and they still hadn't gotten back together.

It wasn't that Stefan didn't care about her. He just wanted to move forward and every time he looked at her now, he thought about a time in his life that he would rather forget.

"The second point of concern would be?" Stefan asked, more to change the subject than due to actually interest.

"I told you he wouldn't take the bait about Elena," Matt said to Caroline before turning to Stefan, "The second point of concern is that there's a new girl and she's drop dead gorgeous and everyone is talking about her and now Care feels threatened."

Stefan laughed as Matt hissed in pain when Caroline elbowed him in the side. Matt knew how to talk himself into a hole; that was for sure. "Come on, Care," Stefan said, "Why don't you do what you did with Elena and make friends with her? What was that you said? Something about… befriending potential competition is the only way to stop the birth of an enemy. Or something equally as asinine."

"First of all," Caroline frowned, "It isn't silly it actually works. Second of all I can't just go up and talk to her. She's like...kind of intimidating. Okay?"

Stefan blinked at her. Caroline could go up and talk to anyone. He was pretty sure if the second coming of Christ were to ever actually occur, that Caroline would be the first one to approach him without hesitation or forethought on the matter. "Alright," Stefan said, "That's a first. Whoever this girl is I have to meet her."

Stefan retrieved his books from his locker and closed it, just as Matt looked over his shoulder. "Well," Matt said, "here's a prime opportunity since she's coming this way right now."

Stefan looked in the direction that Matt gestured in and he felt his world shift. He had never seen anyone so beautiful and he walked toward her without realizing it. As Caroline called out to stop him, her voice seemed far away. It didn't register to him that he had moved until he bumped into the girl. She jolted slightly and looked up at him with such a startled and shocked expression that he felt remorseful immediately.

"I'm sorry," Stefan said, instantly, "I didn't mean to bump into to you like that. I'm usually more aware of my surroundings." She blinked at him but she didn't say anything. "I'm Stefan," he tried, holding out his hand, "Stefan Salvatore."

She looked at him, studying him openly in a way that made him want to squirm. It seemed as if she was searching for something. He assumed she had found her answers when the next moment, she spoke. "I'm Bonnie," she said, after a pause, "Bonnie Bennett."

As she took his hand and shook it Stefan felt a jolt of something pass between them. It was an odd tingling sensation akin the shock of current that came with static cling. He frowned in confusion as she quickly pulled her hand away and cleared her throat.

"I haven't seen you around here before," Stefan said, more to keep the conversation going so that she wouldn't walk away than anything else, "You must be new."

She nodded, appearing to come back to herself. "Yes," she said, "I'm actually looking for room two eighty seven. You wouldn't happen to know where that is would you?"

Stefan smiled. "Yeah," he said, "Its close. I actually have my first class there too. I could walk with you if you want?"

She seemed hesitant, and Stefan was sure that she would decline. Even still he would be able to see her in class at least. And he wanted to see her, be near her, and be close to her. It was insane and he had never felt anything like it. But whatever it was, it was better than anything he had felt in a very long time.

She smiled suddenly, and Stefan's breath caught in his throat at the sight. "I'd like that," she said.

She began to walk again and Stefan fell into step next to her. He frowned as suddenly thunder could be heard from outside and the sound of rain soon followed. He knew that Matt and Tyler would be relieved that football practice would likely be canceled but he had been looking forward to it. "So much for the nice weather," he said, more to himself than her.

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't know," she said, quietly, "I've always liked the feel of the rain."

"Well," Stefan said, "Maybe we should skip class and go outside." She laughed, but a part of him was serious. Even though they had just met, if she wanted to go out into the rain, he would have went class or no class.

 **:::**

 _ **Byzantium, Greece, 365 B.C.**_

 _Silas was supposed to be checking on Bonfilia and making sure the girl was as well as she could be. Qetsiyah had practically begged him to keep an eye on the progression of Bonfilia's illness as she worked on the immortality spell. She had been assisting her herself but the illness was not giving them time to spare to get the spell together and their planning their wedding was taking up time as well and so the situation could not be helped._

 _The problem was that the more time Silas spent with Bonfilia, the more obsessed with her that he became, and the girl seemed completely oblivious to the fact. He wasn't sure that he could keep assisting her. He was losing his focus and there were times that Silas was close to blurting out his true feelings._

 _At the moment things were quiet between them. They sat at the back of her house on a bench watching the rain silently. She was tired today, but she was able to move about with help. She didn't like having to remain in bed, but as the days passed it could not be avoided._

 _Qetsiyah had said that she would end her own life were Bonfilia to die and Silas was much of the same mind. He had no family outside of his uncles and cousins and they were not worth staying alive for. He had never loved anyone truly, but he was sure that he loved Bonfilia, there was no other word for what he was feeling._

 _"You are a dear friend to me," Bonfilia said, "I know that you are only here out of duty to my sister but it means a lot to me just the same."_

 _It was when she called him friend that he doubted what he thought he saw sometimes in her eyes when she looked at him. "I am here for you, mikrí flóga mou," Silas told her, "There is only duty to you as a friend."_

 _She smiled a sort of broken smile that made him frown. "Will you promise me that you will look after Qetsiyah?" she said, after a moment, "I don't have much time. She can be very impulsive…and I worry about what she will do when I am…" She was cut off as she coughed._

 _"Shhhh," Silas said. "Do not talk like that. You will be here to take care of her yourself. Let us speak of something else."_

 _She nodded weakly, too tired to press the subject. "I have always loved the feel of rain," she said, "When we were children Qetsiyah and I would run around outside in the rain. We would count how many drops we could catch on our tongue."_

 _"Would you like to feel it now?" Silas asked, "The rain?"_

 _"Perhaps," Bonfilia whispered, "But I am much too tired to run." She frowned as Silas stood to his feet and held out his hand. "Even with your assistance I cannot run, Silas," she said._

 _"Then I will carry you," Silas smiled._

 _She took his hand reluctantly and he helped her to her feet. He carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her out into the rain. He watched as she titled her head back and closed her eyes. He wanted to kiss her then, almost did._

 _"Eísai ómorfi," Silas could not help but whisper._

 _"I am very tired," Bonfilia said, her eyes shooting open, "I would like to go inside."_

 _"I am sorry," he said, smiling apologetically, "It was too much. I should have known that it would be too much."_

 _She shook her head. "It was nice," she said, "I missed the rain. Sas efcharistó"_

 _"There is not anything that would not do for you," Silas said, his tone serious as he carried her inside._

 _"Then what I said about Qetsiyah," she murmured, "Think about it. Take care of her please."_

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 2009**_

Tessa Bennett watched as her sister left the high school. She had decided that she and Bonnie would have to come up with some kind of agreement. They didn't need to reconcile, though secretly that was what she wanted. But they would have to find a way to work together.

She was ready to call out and tease Bonnie about her burgeoning academic career but her mouth shut as she watched a male figure approach Bonnie, one that if she hadn't known exactly what Silas' fate had been having been responsible for it, she would have mistook for him.

He looked exactly like Silas. The way he walked, the way he smiled, his voice. All of it was exactly the same. It was eerie and Tessa felt her anger rising at the sight.

She frowned as she watched them together, her sister smiling and it pained her to see it. It was as if she were looking into some oblique mirror of the past.

She couldn't say that it surprised her that Silas' doppelganger was drawn to Bonnie, even if she hadn't known before that moment that he even existed. Deciding she needed to get away from the situation Tessa turned her back to them.

Questions plagued her. Why had the spirits seen fit to duplicate Silas' line? Where had the boy come from and why was he here? Had the spirits even created the doppelganger or had it been someone else….? Had Bonnie done it herself? Any hope she had at coming to an understanding with Bonnie had been thrown out the window.

 **:::**

 _ **Byzantium, Greece, 365 B.C.**_

 _"I don't want the elixir," Bonfilia whispered, "It was never what I wanted."_

 _Silas frowned as he sat in a chair next to Bonfilia's bed as she lay propped up ever so slightly. He and Qetsiyah had already taken the elixir she had made for immortality and he had ridden ahead after it had been tested to tell Bonfilia that they had found a way to save her life. However, she was not happy as he had expected her to be._

 _"What do you mean?" Silas said, "You could have your health and your power and you would have your sister and me. We would all be together for eternity." He had yet to tell her how he felt but now that he was immortal he felt hope that there would be time. He had never considered that Bonfilia would not want to partake in the spell as well._

 _"Silas this is wrong," Bonfilia said, "This is against nature. Against what we are. We are meant to live and die. That is the natural way of things. What is the use of eternity on this earth when I could find peace in the afterlife? Even if I took this cure you spoke of later then I would simply have to suffer through this illness again and die anyway. You have accomplished nothing but delaying the inevitable. I have accepted my fate. You and Qetsiyah must as well. You will have each other."_

 _Silas took her hands in his and shook his head. "That is not enough," he said, "You must know how I feel. How can you not know?"_

 _"I know as my friend it will be hard to watch me-"_

 _"You are not merely a friend to me," Silas said cutting her off, "Eísai i psychí mou. Den boró na zíso chorís eséna. If you die then I die. I will take the cure. Get it from Qetsiyah. Use it and I will join you in the hereafter and we will be together."_

 _"What?" Bonfilia blinked, "Silas you cannot mean this? You are upset now but things will clear in time."_

 _"I love you," Silas said, his tone leaving no room to argue, "And you love me. I know it. I see it. I feel it. Deny it and I will do as you wish, I will take care of your sister. But if you cannot deny it then how can you ask me to spend an eternity without you?"_

 _Bonfilia suddenly felt very tired, very worn. "It matters not how I feel," she whispered, "She loves you and this way you will both have someone when I am not here. I am grateful to you….I am….I never wanted…to die….without knowing what it is to…." She trailed, unwilling to say her feelings out loud. She would not die betraying her sister, she had kept her feelings to herself thus far. Her love for him had come softly, gently, quietly, and so it was easy for her to hide it once it was there._

 _"Say it," Silas begged._

 _"I cannot," she sighed, "And you should not ask me to do so."_

 _"I do not care about whether I should or I shan't," Silas pressed, "You cannot tell me that you are ready to die, to leave me and then expect me to allow you to leave me without those words."_

 _Bonfilia shook her head and attempted to pull her hands away from him. He gripped her hands tightly and she was embarrassed at her fingers which due to her illness, were beginning to club. "You do not love me as anything but a friend," she said, "The illness is skewing your emotions and you are not seeing things clearly."_

 _"I love you," Silas repeated undeterred, "I am in love with you." She looked away from him, but his eyes continued to bore into her. After a moment he broke down and told her what she wanted to hear. "I understand your wishes," he said, "I will abide by them. I will care for Qetsiyah. I will let you go. But you must tell me the words."_

 _Neither of them noticed as Qetsiyah entered the room._

 _"S 'agapó," Bonfilia whispered as she turned back to look at Silas. He smiled at her, even as her eyes watered with unshed tears._

 _There was a moment in which the room was very silent and Silas smiled before he leaned in and kissed her very softly on the lips. She allowed it and began to return it until her sister's voice stopped her._

 _"So this is what I get in return for my love," Qetsiyah said, as she made herself known, "Betrayal of my trust." She had heard just enough to render them guilty, but not enough to know the whole truth._

 _Bonfilia opened her mouth to speak in her own defense but only coughing came out. "Qetsiyah please," Silas tried, "Don't do this. If you wish to be angry, don't do it now."_

 _But her anger blinded her from hearing him and Bonfilia could not calm her, not this time. Silas found himself sent flying across the room and before he could move to defend himself he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness._

 _Bonfilia fainted from shock a moment later. Qetsiyah considered her options. She could not live without her sister, even now, even knowing what she had been doing behind her back. But she could take care of Silas, she could put the blame on him for separating them. They had been close before him, no one had been able to come between them._

 _The last of the immortality elixir was in a vial in her hand. She had already taken it herself. The cure was left, but that was not an option, at least not for herself and Bonfilia. She walked over to her sister's prone form and she knew that it wouldn't be long before the sickness took her._

 _Before she could talk herself out of it she opened her Bonfilia's mouth and forced the elixir down her throat. "I cannot let you go," she whispered as she ran her hands over Bonfilia's throat to assist her swallowing, "Not for him. Not for anyone."_

 _Once she saw signs that it was working she turned to take care of Silas._

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 2009**_

Bonnie frowned as she sat down on the couch next to Sheila after getting through her first day of school. She had spent most of the day avoiding Stefan, which was harder than it seemed as he had sought her out more than once.

"I can't go back there," Bonnie said, looking at her hands, which had begun to shake, "We can find another way to get information about the council. Besides I don't think that these teenagers know anything. I mean they aren't even aware of the supernatural so how would they know the ends and outs of the council."

"No one is expecting them to," Sheila sighed, "But if you befriend them you'll have access to their homes and their trust and soon you'll be able to know what their parents know."

Bonnie frowned. "I understand our aim just fine Sheila," she said, "But…."

"What is it?" Sheila asked, her face betraying her concern. Bonnie was silent as her enhanced hearing allowed her to hear her sister's footsteps coming toward the room. Sheila turned toward Tessa as she joined them. "Do you know what this is about?"

"I am not certain," Tessa said, her tone sarcastic, "But I think it has something to do with the fact that Silas's doppelganger happens to be on the little list of friends for Bonnie to make."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Tessa. "Did you know about this?" Bonnie asked. She glared at her sister, her eyes accusing.

"Only because I had stopped by the school after a thrilling day of witnessing Carol Lockwood bitching out people left and right," she answered, unbothered by her sister's ire, "She has an admirable talent in that respect I must say, by the way. I decided to give my little sister a ride home from school as you haven't yet compelled yourself a new vehicle, and I happened to notice that you already had a ride with one Stefan Salvatore who is almost as attractive as the original though a little more brooding around the eyebrows. So I discovered when you discovered."

"Wait a minute," Sheila said, defusing the situation, "Doppelgangers don't just pop up out of thin air. There has to be a reason."

Bonnie shrugged. "If there is we wouldn't know it," she said, "The spirits stopped talking to us a long time ago. Besides my issue isn't with him…per se. He's nice…kind, and overall harmless I suppose. But I was listening in on him talking to the Forbes girl about his father and apparently the guy is a hard ass. If he ever found out about Silas things could go south really quick and even if I make any progress with him it could fly out the window."

"Well…all of that is hypothetical for now," Sheila said, "But if you feel like you need to take a step back from him then work on the others. You could try Liz's daughter, Caroline or Carol's boy Tyler."

"It isn't that simple," Bonnie said, shaking her head. Stefan had already shown interest in her and in spite of herself the feeling was becoming mutual. She wanted to know him. She was curious about him. She wanted to know the reason he existed.

Tessa raised an eyebrow at her. "Why because you want to try out the new model? Take it for a test drive?" She grinned, her thoughts bitter as Bonnie blinked at her. "Don't like the car metaphors? How about this…you want to move around a new piece now that the other one's out of play?"

Bonnie chose to ignore her, not in the mood to be baited. "I was shocked to see him but after that wore off it didn't bother me," Bonnie said, turning to Sheila, "Doppelgangers have the same face but they aren't interchangeable. They're not the same person. I know that. Especially as a witch. That isn't the issue here. I was fine with approaching the situation and acting normal but I went to shake his hand and he….I think he felt something."

"Something like what?" Sheila pressed, holding up her hand when Tessa opened her mouth to say another mocking remark.

"My power," Bonnie sighed, "What I am. I don't know if I'm right, but the way he looked at me, it was like he knew something. I'm just afraid if I get any closer to him that he'll find out what I am before-"

"Before you get close enough to him for him to not call his witch hunting father to burn us all at the stake," Tessa finished.

"Exactly," Bonnie supplied. She was glad that her sister was at least listening long enough to understand Bonnie's thought process.

"Well at least you and I won't die," Tessa shrugged, "Sorry, Sheila but you and Lucy are going to have to be collateral damage on this one."

"You're _not_ funny, Tessa," Bonnie hissed.

"You would think you would have grown a sense of humor after two thousand years," Tessa sighed, "Look, Bon, its simple just stay away from him if it's that big of a deal. Meaning, no more rides home and don't accept if he offers to let you ride him. I know he's your type but I'm sure you can manage to resist the temptation this time around."

Bonnie didn't bother defending herself. She was tired of doing so. In all this time she had been punished and Silas had lost his life due to one kiss. One kiss that had been misconstrued as more. She had lost him and her sister over something as simple as a misunderstanding. She could have gotten over it, mourned and moved on if there had been closure but the moment that she had woken up an immortal and had been told that Tessa had forced Silas to take the cure and killed him before destroying what was left of it, she knew that she would never have closure.

"If I outright avoid him I'll look even more suspicious," Bonnie said, "I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. We have to play this carefully. You and I can easily get out of this unscathed but the same isn't true for Lucy and Sheila. And I promised Sheila a long time ago that I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"You did the right thing Bonnie," Sheila said, before Tessa could answer, "But I can't withdraw you from school because that would look suspicious as well. Just act normal Bonnie and we will play it by ear. We have to be careful about this. This is bigger that the two of you and your past so the bickering ends here. You either let it all out in the open or drop it. If you are not in this with me all the way then leave. I'm not risking my life or Lucy's for that matter."

"I'm in this," Bonnie said, seriously, "You know that. I am not going to speak for Qetsiyah."

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't serious about helping," Tessa said, looking away from Bonnie and toward Sheila.

"And what about the rest?" Sheila asked, "I meant what I said. I can't have you two distracted and I won't take sides."

"We can forget it," Bonnie said, standing, "I've tried it my way. To air things out, but she doesn't want to hear me so I say we drop it. I'm done talking."

Bonnie stood and left the room, both women watching her go. "You know what'll happen once she shuts down on you completely," Sheila said, once Bonnie had gone.

"Yes, I know Sheila," Tessa sighed, "It's _my_ sister. I know her, a lot better than you do."

"No," Sheila said, "You know who she _was_. That forgiving, sick little girl searching of your approval and that is not her…not anymore. I'm saying this because I care about you both. If she shuts down you will lose your sister. Is a dead man so important that you would take that risk? Think about it."

As Sheila stood and followed in the direction Bonnie had went Tessa frowned. No a dead man wasn't worth that. The problem was that Silas wasn't dead. Not only that, but the more Tessa thought about it the more that she was certain that his magic was the reason that Stefan Salvatore even existed.

 _ **Greek Translations**_

 _mikrí adelfí_ : little sister

 _mikró peristéri mou_ : my little dove

 _polyagapiménoi adelfí_ : dearest sister

 _mikrí flóga mou_ : my little flame

 _Eísai ómorfi_ : You are beautiful

 _Sas efcharistó_ : Thank you.

 _Eísai i psychí mou_ : You are my soul.

 _Den boró na zíso chorís eséna_ : I cannot live without you.

 _S 'agapó_ : I love you.


	2. Part Two:Demons

**Title:** Amaranthine

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Stefan, Bonnie/Silas, Silas/Qestiyah (one-sided), Damon/Qetsiyah, Mason/Qetsiyah, Matt/Caroline, Matt/Katherine, Tyler/Rebekah, mentions of past Stefan/Elena and Bonnie/Kol, etc.

 **Summary:** Bonnie Bennett returns to Mystic Falls to aid her descendent and hopes to make peace with her sister Tessa. However, her hopes for a reconciliation with her sister are dashed when she comes across a ghost from the past in the form of someone with the face of the very man that tore their relationship apart in the first place.

 **Warnings:** Character Death, Violence, Infidelity, Sexual Content, Non-Canon, etc.

 _ **Author's Note: Once again this is a repost. I am going to get around to updating when I can. For right now I am trying to focus on reposting the stories and getting everything back up. I am hoping that there aren't too many mistakes. I did some minor editing but nothing major. Thanks to those who were there to support me during my rough times. As always thanks for reading and enjoy!**_

 **Part Two||Demons**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 2009**_

Bonnie Bennett walked into Mystic Grill and nodded at Lucy as the woman wiped down the counters of the bar. She had hoped that she would manage to get out of the house for a while and clear her head. However, as she turned her head to look around the restaurant she saw one of the reasons behind her turmoil, playing pool with Matt Donovan and Caroline Forbes across the room. She eyed Stefan Salvatore and a part of her wanted to turn around and leave.

Still she knew that she would have face him sooner or later. There was no point in letting some human intimidate her. Even a human that was a shadow of her past. Even as she determined that she would stay and talk to Lucy she ducked through the crowd of patrons in hopes to not be seen.

Still she eavesdropped on Stefan's conversation. He and his friends were discussing Stefan's father and what was going on with the town council. His father was apparently becoming more and more obsessed with finding proof of supernatural activity.

Bonnie frowned. She would not be able to back out of befriending any of them now. It was clear that she would have no choice in the matter. She would have to act to garner their trust sooner rather than later. But she wanted a drink first.

Bonnie sat comfortably on one of the barstools having changed out of the dress she had worn to school and into a pair of navy jeans, a heather Henley top, and a pair of black ankle boots. She grinned at Lucy as the woman stopped in front of her. "I'll have scotch on the rocks," she said.

Lucy raised a brow at her. "Do you have identification, miss?" Lucy chimed, "Because…and I might be wrong…but you don't look a day over seventeen."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "That's cute," she laughed. She was about to comment further but stopped as something about Stefan's conversation across the room caught her attention.

"How am I supposed to tell my dad about these weird dreams I've been having," Stefan was whispering to Caroline, "I mean…you know how he is. Especially now. He'll probably brand me a witch and have me burned at the stake."

Bonnie winced but she couldn't help but be intrigued by his dreams. She had felt something when she had first touched him and since he was Silas's doppelganger and likely ancestor it would not be too much of a stretch if he turned out to be a witch himself.

"That was all well and fine when you thought that these dreams were just your grief over your mother," Caroline replied as Matt picked up his pool stick seemingly ignoring the conversation his friend and his girlfriend were having, "But you said…that things were starting to come true. I mean you basically predicted the accident that killed Elena's parents before it happened and that was a year ago. We brushed it off because your mom had just found out that she was sick and we thought it was some weird coincidence. Then there was Tyler's dad a few months back. But this whole thing with that couple that was murdered last night is turning this from coincidental to creepy-"

Bonnie heard Stefan shift uncomfortably. "Can we please talk about something else," Stefan sighed.

Bonnie frowned. All the signs were there. And it his dreams were any indication then his powers would be surfacing sooner rather than later. A part of her wanted to warn him. To help him transition. The more she thought about it the more that she was sure that that could be her in. If she helped him and kept his secret from his father then he would definitely trust her. Though, that wasn't entirely the reason that she wanted to do so. Besides if she were to help him then she would have to reveal herself to him and that could easily backfire.

"Fine," Caroline huffed, regaining Bonnie's attention, "Let's talk about Bonnie. She let you give her a ride home but you obviously struck out seeing as you didn't get her number or any real information. I probably know more than you do including the fact that she's staying with her grandmother Sheila, she has an older sister interning for Mayor Lockwood, her favorite color is blue, she likes nature, and her birthday is in February which means your signs are compatible."

"How did you manage to find out all of that?" Stefan questioned. Bonnie laughed. Admittedly she was impressed.

"I network," Caroline shrugged, "I ask questions. And speaking of asking questions Matt told me you tried to get her to come to the party at the falls tonight but she blew you off. So I'm going to ask her if she wants to join the squad. I'll befriend her and talk you up a bit. You can stalk her with your broody gaze during practices. Then…once you get the courage you can ask her out again."

Bonnie shook her head as she waited for Stefan's response. "First of all I wasn't asking her out I was trying to be nice," he frowned, "If I were asking her out then I'm sure she would say yes." Caroline scoffed but he continued. "Second," he said, "I don't need you to talk me up. I'm a big boy. I can handle myself."

Bonnie sighed. So he was interested in her. Normally she wouldn't have hesitated to use that fact against him. But frankly she would have sooner joined the cheerleading squad even though she had no interest in doing so.

Bonnie scowled as Lucy waved a hand in front of her face. "I've been trying to get your attention for the pass ten minutes," Lucy smirked, "So don't look at me like that."

Bonnie looked down her expression chagrined. "Sorry," she muttered, "What's up?"

"Wow this kid has got you wound up," Lucy shook her head, "Tessa said that your first love had a doppelganger walking around town and I'm assuming it's that guy you've been staring at for the past ten minutes." When Bonnie didn't answer Lucy only shrugged. "He's cute," she said, "I'll give you that."  
"I gotta go," Bonnie said, standing, "I'll see you at home."

Lucy gave her a knowing look. "You can't avoid this guy forever," Lucy pointed out as she continued to wipe down the bar.

Bonnie glanced over at Stefan, willing him to turn and notice and hoping that he didn't at the same time. "I can try," Bonnie answered. Taking one last look in Stefan's direction, she walked away without looking back.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 1965**_

 _Bonnie Bennett strutted into the Mystic Fall's Sheriff's Department with a winning smile on her face. Her blue sheath dress clung to her body in all the right places and her black heels clicked against the ground. She wasn't surprised that she turned a few heads and raised a few eyebrows._

 _She wouldn't have bothered showing up at all but she was there on business. Sheila and a few of her college friends had gotten arrested for demonstrating without a permit. Or at least that was what the officers were putting on the paper work. It didn't matter one way or the other. Bonnie would have them out soon enough._

 _She walked up to the front desk and grinned at the officer that sat behind it. He blinked back at her looking more than a little peeved. His tune changed however as she leaned forward until they were at eye level. Compulsion was a convenient tool when one was in a southern town full of racist conservative thinkers, majority of whom were on the police force._

 _"If you would be so kind," Bonnie purred sweetly, "Officer…" She paused as she reached out and ran her fingers over his name badge. "Johnson. Could you, pretty please, let my friends from Whitmore College go? You see it was all just a misunderstanding. They had a permit and the school's permission. If anyone in your department believes otherwise then tell them to call the dean and ask him themselves." Bonnie had compelled the dean before she arrived and many of the school's faculty._

 _"No need," the officer said as she he stood, "I'll have them out in a jiffy. Just you wait here, mam."_

 _"Why thank you officer," Bonnie winked. She watched as he disappeared. When he was out of sight she looked around and noticed that there wasn't a shortage of eyes on her. She glanced over at an older woman that was seated in the waiting area waiting to report a crime. "Don't you just love a man in uniform?" She commented, laughing a little when the woman looked away quickly.  
Bonnie's eyes landed on one of the officer's standing across the room. He glared at her, his brown eyes suspicious but he said nothing. She noted the name on his badge, D. Preston. She saved the tidbit for later just in case someone else would have to get compelled. _

_She turned at the sound of footsteps and smiled as Sheila and the other protestors were walked out into the main area. She wasn't surprised as Sheila ran to her immediately, wrapping her arms around Bonnie's neck. "I knew you would come," she whispered._

 _"Of course," Bonnie nodded, as she returned the embrace, "We take care of our own."_

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 2009**_

There were two reasons that Stefan Salvatore had shown up at the falls for the party that Caroline had organized. The first being that he didn't want to go home and the second being that he had hoped against hope that Bonnie Bennett would show up.

He had thought of little else besides her since they had met and she made him forget about the darkness that surrounded his life recently. Between losing his mother and the nightmares that he had long thought were gone returning, and his brother and father obsessing over the supernatural it was a wonder that he hadn't gone insane. Bonnie felt like some sort of fresh start.

However, as soon as he arrived at the party his past had caught up to him in the form of Elena Gilbert. She had been talking nonstop since she approached him. About how much she missed him. About how good they were together. About how she had lost her parents and could not lose him too.

"I lost my mother Elena," he said, finally, "I understand what it means to lose someone more than anyone. And I thought that…I thought that you would understand me needing a fresh start."

Elena's face fell. She looked at her feet, her brown hair obscuring his view of her. She had once upon a time, been one of the few people that understood him. Before his mother had gotten sick and he had begun to keep things from her including his dreams, one of which had been about the death of her own parents.

"I care about you," he said, after a moment, "I still…want us to be friends."

Elena shook her head and smiled sadly. "We were never friends Stefan," she said, "Not really. We've always been…well us. I guess you didn't take as long to get over that as I am obviously taking." Stefan opened his mouth to speak but stopped as Elena turned away from him. "I'll see you around," she said.

Stefan sighed. He knew what she was doing. She wanted him to feel sorry for her. To go after her. But he stood his ground. Deciding to go home instead, Stefan turned and began to walk toward his car. He stopped as a feminine voice spoke from behind him.

"You're leaving?" the voice, inquired and Stefan smiled, "I guess I have bad timing."

He turned to face Bonnie. She grinned up at him a beer in each hand and mirth in her eyes. "Actually," he said, as she took the bottle that she held out to him, "Your timing is pretty perfect. I thought you weren't coming."

She shrugged. "Changed my mind," she said, "And just so you know Caroline made me promise to join the cheerleading squad before she would give me this beer so that means you'll probably be seeing a lot more of me since you're on the football team. So I guess you won't be rid of me anytime soon."

Stefan tried to mask his pleased expression as he took a swig from his bottle. "If that's the case then I suppose we should get to know each other better," he ventured.

Bonnie bit her lip and seemed to be considering him. "You want to go for a walk?" She asked, after a moment.

Stefan nodded. Though, she probably didn't realize it, he was pretty much willing to follow her anywhere. It probably would have scared him, how hard he was falling so quickly, if it didn't feel as right as it did.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 1965**_

 _Bonnie frowned her eyes hard and her face tense and she watched Sheila Bennett stumble into her home with Gregory Abram's assistance. She was used to seeing Gregory about as the man was crazy about her descendant and was rarely seen outside of her company. What angered Bonnie about the scene was that Sheila was badly beaten._

 _She helped Gregory help her descendent into the living room and onto the couch. He wasn't looking all that great either but he had managed to escape whatever misfortune they had come across unscathed. "What happened?" Bonnie demanded._

" _Officers," he muttered, looking down at Sheila in concern, "They got the better of a few protestors." Bonnie offered Sheila her blood as Gregory spoke. As the girl healed she offered her wrist to him as well but he shook his head. "Take care of Sheila," he said, "Those pigs…the sheriff said that they couldn't make any more arrests since the school was up in arms about it and they never held anyone more than a few hours anyway." Bonnie frowned as she knew that it was her compulsion that was responsible for both things. "So they decided to try another tactic instead," he sighed, "Beating folks, dogs, and hoses."_

 _Bonnie scowled and Gregory grimaced taking a step back. The man was six foot two and had a wide frame but he knew when and when not to mess with Bonnie. There was a vengeful look in the woman's eyes and he knew that there would be a slaughter and soon. "I want names," Bonnie spat._

 _Sheila stirred where she lay on the couch, speaking for the first time as Bonnie's blood healed her. "Don't do anything reckless, Bonnie," she frowned, "They could have find out about you. Come after you. All of us."_

 _Bonnie shook her head vehemently, beyond all reason. Sheila was her sister. The only one she had now that she had lost Tessa. She couldn't let someone get away with harming her. "You can't ask me not to protect someone I love Sheila," Bonnie said, seriously, "You can't ask me to do that."_

 _She had failed someone she had loved before. Two people. She had been unable to protect Tessa from her feelings for Silas and she had been unable to protect Silas from Qetsiyah's wrath. She had lost both. She would not allow anything of the like to happen again._

 _Sheila's face was grim. She knew that Bonnie was thinking of her past. She couldn't reach her when she was like this. "Just be careful," she whispered._

 _Bonnie nodded, stiffly before standing and leaving the room. "You said that your kind fight to keep balance," Gregory said, once Bonnie was out of earshot, "To protect humanity. To not be monsters. I know you look up to her Sheila but you can't just be alright with her going off to kill people in your name."_

 _Sheila's face was expressionless as she spoke. She had been afraid once that revealing her true nature to him would scare him away. But he had taken her identity as a witch in stride. She loved him all the more for it. But a part of the reason that he was so accepting was due to the fact that Sheila had told him that her kind was meant to protect. But that was what Bonnie was doing, at least in her own way. Sheila didn't necessarily like it but she could understand it. "That woman has been through hell," she said, "She has done things. Dark things. Wrong things. That she isn't proud of. But she isn't just a witch. Not anymore. She doesn't have to play by our rules. And even if she was…those men she's going after…they aren't innocent. Not in any sense of the word."_

 _Gregory knew that she was right and so he didn't argue._

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 2009**_

Tessa Bennett frowned as she watched her sister and Silas's doppelganger walked across the bridge over the falls. She hadn't meant to follow Bonnie, but once she had heard where her sister was going, she couldn't bring herself to stay away.

The two were conversing easily. They were acting as if they had known one another their whole lives. It made her wonder if it had been so easy between Bonnie and Silas. They had gotten along right off she remembered, but she wondered how they had been when she wasn't there to witness them. How easy had it been for them to touch and kiss? How hard was it for them to keep their hands off one another when she was near? How easy had it been for them to lie? For her sister to lie to her?  
Qetsiyah was a masochist. There was no other word for it. The old resentment began to surface and she allowed it to grow and fester. She reasoned with herself as she watched Bonnie and Stefan leaning against the railing and looking up at the night sky. There was no reason for her to feel guilty that she had allowed Bonnie to believe Silas was dead all this time. She had found a replacement for him it seemed.

"I can understand wanting to let go and move forward," Tessa heard Bonnie say, "Everyone has their demons. There are things that I've done in the past that I regret. Dark things that I've seen and been through that I would rather forget. People that I've lost…that will never come back. Sometimes…the only way to survive is to move forward."

Tessa scowled as the doppelganger looked down at her sister with such awe and understanding. "Exactly," he nodded, "That's exactly how I feel. It's like you're reading my mind."

Tessa rolled her eyes. She had seen enough. As much as Bonnie had protested about being near the Salvatore she seemed to be softening toward him at a rapid pace. There would be no chance for them to reconcile. Not with the doppelganger in the picture and not with Tessa keeping the secret that Silas was still alive.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 1965**_

 _Eighteen year old_ _Sheila Bennett frowned as she sat up in her bed. She could hear the water running in the bathroom and the sound of soft sobbing. While her own bruises had healed a long time ago thanks to Bonnie's blood she had not seen her ancestor for hours. She had however, seen the news. The broadcast for that night had told about an animal attack that had killed three of Mystic Falls' finest officers. The "animal" had nearly shredded their bodies to pieces. The only reason they had been able to be identified was due to their name badges._

 _Sighing Sheila threw back the covers and got out of bed. It had been a year since Bonnie had come to her and she knew that though, she was quiet about it most of the time Bonnie's scars and loses ran deep. Walking around her bed, Sheila walked up to the bathroom door and opened it slowly._

 _Bonnie was at the sink, her peach and black grid dress stained heavily with blood. Her dark hair was askew atop of her head and her feet were bare. She was covered in dirt and her face was streaked with tears. She had the water running hot in the sink faucet and was scrubbing the blood staining her arms and hands with a bar of soap._

 _"I got them good, Sheila," Bonnie whispered, "It was slow. Painful. They felt everything up until the end. Every bone breaking. Every bruise. Every tearing of the skin. I got them good."_

 _Sheila felt tears sting her own eyes as Bonnie continued to scrub. She wondered if Bonnie even realized she was crying. She didn't kill like this. Not without remorse. She had for a time, a few decades back off and on. But not anymore._

 _Sheila shifted in her polka dot nightgown as she took a hesitant step forward. "I knew you would," Sheila nodded, her tone was cautious, "You got them good."_

 _"They shouldn't have been able to touch you at all," Bonnie spat, glaring at herself in the mirror, "I was supposed to protect you. It's my fault. I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I failed. I always fail. Everyone I love leaves or dies. It could've been so much worse Sheila. I had to do it. I had to kill them. If they had come back for you…they had to die. I couldn't fail you. Not again."_

 _Sheila reached out and touched her shoulder. "You never failed me Bonnie," Sheila insisted, "You're my best friend, remember? My sister."_

 _The soap fell from Bonnie's hand and her fist shot forward, slamming into the mirror. Sheila jumped back as the glass shattered._

 _Bonnie fell to her knees and began to rock back and forth. "I'm so sorry," she murmured, "You can't hate me Sheila. I can't lose anyone else."_

 _Sheila moved forward and wrapped her arms around Bonnie, pulling her into her chest. "Everything is all right," she said, "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here."_

 _Bonnie clung to her and Sheila knew that it would be a long time before she was able to let go._

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 2009**_

 _The dress that she wore was a pale blue. The same color of the one that she wore on the night that they met. He loved her in blue. He said that it made her glow. Her hair was tied up and woven through with blue ribbon and baby's breath. She stood in the courtyard of what had been her childhood home and smiled at the first sign of rain._

 _Her head titled upward and she spread out her arms so that she could feel the rain on her skin. Bonnie smiled as strong arms wrapped around her from behind, locking around her waist. She was pulled into a warm body and her head fell to rest on her companions shoulder. "I have missed you, my little flame," a deep voice whispered into her ear, "My love. My soul."_

 _Her eyes closed and she rested her hands atop his own. "Hello, Silas," she whispered. A single tear slid down her cheek. She forced herself to turn to him. To open her eyes. To face him. He kept his arms around her as she turned in his embrace. He smiled at her as their eyes met._

 _One of his hands moved up to stroke her cheek. "I wish that you were real," she whispered, "But you're never really here."_

 _He answered the same way he always did. For she had had this dream many times before. "I'm sorry," he responded, "I love you. I will always love you."_

" _I love you," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I miss you. I'm sorry. This is my fault. You're dead and I am to blame."_

 _He shook his head vehemently. His eyes were full of emotions. Hurt, sympathy, sorrow, longing, and love. "I don't blame you," he murmured, "This isn't your fault. I've never blamed you. I blame myself."_

" _We are fools," Bonnie laughed, even as more tears fell, "Guilt ridden idiots the both of us. I should have told you how much…how very much that you were loved."_

" _I should have forced it out of you much sooner," he smirked._

 _He leaned down and Bonnie welcomed it as he kissed her. She kissed him back even knowing what would follow. Knowing what would come._

 _Lightning crashed a moment later and she heard her sister's voice. "So this is what I get in return for my love?"_

 _Bonnie tried to stop it but a moment later Silas was ripped away from her. "No," she cried, "Please. Not again." She screamed his name as the wind carried him up into the sky and into an unknown oblivion._

 _She turned to her sister and fell to her knees. "Tessa," she begged, "You cannot leave me too. Please. I need you both. You must understand."_

" _I understand that you betrayed me," she frowned, "I understand that you could not protect him. You have taken everything from me and so I will leave you hear with nothing."_

 _As her sister walked away from her an anguished sob tore from Bonnie's throat. She was alone now, well and truly alone._

As Bonnie shot up in bed tears streaming down her face, like many times before it was Sheila that caught her. She wrapped her arms around Bonnie pulling her close.

"I couldn't protect him," Bonnie sobbed into Sheila's shoulder, "I'm so sorry. He has to know that I'm so sorry."

Tessa had not known about the nightmares. Not until Sheila had heard Bonnie tossing and turning and screaming in her sleep. But it was clear as Sheila murmured soothing words in her ear and rocked Bonnie back and forth, she knew about Bonnie's dreams very well. For the first time Tessa believed Sheila's words. She didn't know Bonnie, not anymore.

She wanted to feel sorry for her sister. For the guilt Bonnie felt over a dead man that wasn't dead. But Bonnie had chosen to betray her. These were just the consequences. It surprised her however, that even after all of this time Silas's death had such a profound effect on Bonnie.

Though, she had witnessed their declaration of love she had not believed that Bonnie and Silas had really loved one another. That real love could be birthed from such a betrayal. But it was clear now that Qetsiyah had been wrong and the hurt cut again like new.

Bonnie had been and always would be the love to Tessa's life. After Bonnie, Tessa had found it next to impossible to trust anyone again. To love anyone. To let anyone in. But Bonnie had been different. Bonnie had allowed herself to love freely. She had not feared love only the loss of those she cared about.

Tessa looked at the pictures on Bonnie's nightstand and around the room. Pictures of Bonnie and Sheila from the sixties. Pictures of Bonnie and the first vampires that were not immortals like herself and Bonnie, the Originals, in the twenties and forties. Pictures of Bonnie and her wayward best friend, Alexia Branson, in the eighteen hundreds and the seventies. There were others from the times in between the times Qetsiyah had checked in on her that she didn't recognize. Others that Bonnie had called sister; Sheila, Lexi, and the lone female of the Originals, Rebekah among them. Others that Bonnie had called lover, the most notable being Rebekah's brother, Kol, whom would be with Bonnie even now Qetsiyah was sure if his brother Niklaus didn't have him daggered in a box somewhere.

Bonnie had been able to open herself up to others in a way that Tessa had not. Even the ones that she called friends were kept at arm's length. That was one of the reasons that in a way Tessa felt a perverse sense of satisfaction that no matter how many others that Bonnie loved it always came back to her and Silas in the end. They were the unforgettable dark patches that marred Bonnie's past, present, and future.

Tessa watched as Bonnie stood, breaking out of Sheila's embrace. "I can't stay here," she said, "I have to go and see him." She was blindly digging through her drawers for clothes. As soon as she found something to wear she disappeared into the bathroom.

"What is she talking about?" Tessa frowned.

"She got him a grave marker," Sheila murmured, her eyes sad, "A memorial. She didn't know where you…what you did with the body and so that was all she could do. It's in town. In the cemetery." Tessa looked away but said nothing. "She's your sister, Tessa," Sheila frowned, "Doesn't it bother you to see her like this?"

"She did this to herself," Tessa scowled, "She acted and these are the consequences." She was beyond sympathy now. What was done was done.

Sheila shook her head and laughed without humor. "If you knew how foolish you were," she muttered, "How wrong you were. You wouldn't be so callous if you knew the truth." Sheila stood from the bed and walked up to Tessa and looked her in the eyes. "None of this is worth this," she stated, "You have no idea how damaged she is. I tried not to take sides but I've seen her suffer long enough. All these years and this could have been over by now if you had just shut your mouth and opened your ears to listen to her. I hope you lose her, I hope you lose her for good. Keep doing what you're doing and you will."

Tessa's hands clenched into fists as Sheila walked around her and left the room. She ignored the warning and walked out behind her.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 1965**_

 _Bonnie Bennett stood at the memorial that she had created for Silas. The plot was amidst the rest of her family plots. It was the only thing that she could do for him. The only place that she could go in order to grieve._

 _She didn't know where his real body had been buried. She didn't even know if her sister had given him a proper burial. She just knew that he was dead. Gone. And there was nothing that she could do about it._

 _For years he had haunted her. She had wished that she had done something different. Wished that she had allowed herself to die and kept her feelings for him to herself until the bitter end. She had loss so much because of one selfish act. The first selfish act that she had ever committed. It had damned her._

 _She startled slightly as Sheila came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You got to let this go, Bonnie," she whispered, "He's gone. You try with Tessa when she allows it. There isn't anything else that you can do."_

 _Bonnie shook her head. "It would be easier to let go if I didn't have so many regrets," she sighed, "Easier if I didn't still wonder what it would have been like. If I had told the truth. If we had been honest about our feelings sooner. If we could have been together. I've tried to move on but he haunts me sometimes. My thoughts. My dreams. Sometimes…I wish I was dead too. Sometimes I'm jealous because he only got a few moments of Qetsiyah's wrath and then he was able to find peace. He wasn't left here to spend eternity alone and to wonder. I've never had peace Sheila. Never."_

 _Sheila frowned. "Bonnie," she sighed, "You're not alone and you know that. I'm here and I love you. And if you want peace then you have to do what I said and let him go."_

 _Bonnie swallowed. "I couldn't protect him," she said, "I even asked him to take care of Qetsiyah. I made him promise. That was the only way I would agree to tell him that I loved him. And I did. He was the first man to challenge me. He didn't treat me like I was frail or sickly or weak. He treated me like a person. He wasn't afraid to hurt my feelings but he understood when and when not to push. He was the first man to call me beautiful. The first person outside of Tessa to really see me. I loved him so much. But I never told him. I never told him how much because I loved my sister more. I still love her more but…the guilt Sheila. I'm here and he's not. He's dead. He's dead for no other reason than that he loved me. I want to hate Tessa but I can't. I hate myself. I blame myself. But one day…one day I'll make it up to him. One day I'll find a way to repay him for loving me enough to die for me. One day I'll make up for failing him, for not protecting him. I can't let go. Not until then."_

" _Bonnie that isn't healthy," Sheila frowned, "he would want you to live your life. He wouldn't want this."_

" _You can't know that," Bonnie said shaking her head, "He isn't here to tell me what he wants anymore and when he was here I wouldn't listen." Bonnie knelt down and placed a rose on the grave marker. "Wherever you are," she whispered, "I'll always remember you. I'm still here. I'm still your little flame."_

 _Sheila cried as she watched Bonnie. Her ancestor couldn't cry anymore tears for Silas. She had done so for too long. But she mourned him. She lived and breathed her guilt. She ached with the memory of him decade after decade after decade. She pushed away men that could not live up to the ghost of the one who she could not forget. And so Sheila cried for her._

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia 2009**_

 _Stefan Salvatore ran blindly through the ruins of Fell's Church. Something was coming. Something was after him. He didn't know what or who it was but he knew that if he stopped then he would be damned._

 _The terror enveloped him as he pushed himself forward. His feet were bare. The cold night air made him shiver. The t-shirt and pajama bottoms he was wearing did nothing to warm him. He called to his brother. Called to his father. Called to his mother. But there was no answer._

 _He stilled as a lone cloaked figure appeared in front of him. He swallowed, taking a step backward as the hood to the cloak came down. His eyes widened as he came face to face with a man with his own face. His expression was murderous as he reached out and wrapped a hand around Stefan's throat and lifted him off the ground. "She's mine," he spat, "Stay away from her."_

 _Stefan struggle to no avail. His mouth opened to let out one more plea for help and though he didn't know why, this time it was Bonnie's name that left his lips._

Bonnie froze midstride. She had gone to the cemetery after leaving Sheila's, the nightmare causing her to go to the only place where she had ever been able to mourn Silas. She had taken a walk after, ending up near the ruins of Fell's Church. It was then that she heard a voice that was becoming familiar to her call her name.

Bonnie sped toward the sound and was surprised to find Stefan writhing in his sleep on the forest floor. Frowning at his state of dress she took off her own jacket and kneeled down to place it over his shivering frame. It was clear to her that whatever had so obviously yanked him out of bed was magical in nature.

"Stefan," she said, gently shaking him away, "I'm here. Wake up. You're alright."

She murmured and shook him a little while longer until finally his eyes blinked open. He looked at her and the surrounding forest his eyes full of confusion. "What's going on?" he said, clearly panicked, "I was in bed. What am I doing here? What's happening to me?"

"Calm down," Bonnie whispered soothingly, "You're alright."

Stefan shook his head fervently. "I'm going insane," he muttered, "Why am I here? Why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep," Bonnie explained, honestly, "Sometimes I have nightmares…I went for a walk and I found you here."

Stefan's eyebrows knitted together. "I was dreaming," he said, "Having a nightmare about this place and there was a man…" He paused, he didn't want to seem even crazier than he already was by telling her what he had been dreaming about, a man that looked like him trying to kill him. "But I was alone," he insisted, "In my room and in my bed."

"I believe you," Bonnie nodded, "I also believe that I know what's happening to you. I can help you. But I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

Stefan studied her. She was serious. She did believe him. Nothing that he was saying seemed to shock her. He thought about the unexplainable draw toward her. About the spark he had felt when they had touched for the first time. She had said that she had nightmares. Did they come true like his own? He couldn't go home. It was late and his father and brother would ask questions. He had nowhere else to go. No one else to turn to. "I trust you," he said, finally.

Bonnie smiled and he realized that he was telling the truth. He trusted her. Even though they had just met and he knew next to nothing about her, he trusted her.

"Come on," Bonnie said, helping him to his feet, "Let's get you out of here."

This was how she could repay Silas she realized. By protecting Stefan. The last of his line that had the same face. Then she would let him go and her demons with him.


End file.
